Eres un genio?
by Anksunamun2391
Summary: Hola chicos pues esta es mi primera historia, se trata de como Ten-Ten trata de que Neji la vea como algo más que su poste de entrenamiento pesimo sumary por favor lean
1. Chapter 1

En verdad eres un genio?

Hola

() esas son las interrupciones de la escritora metiche

Este es mi primer fic, así que les agradecería si me pudieran ayudar con sus comentarios, saludos

Era muy temprano en Konoha, el equipo de Maito Gai había sido citado muy temprano para cumplir con su entrenamiento, solo faltaba la única chica del equipo.

¿Porqué no llegará la flor más bella de todo Konoha?-preguntó Lee con su habitual entusiasmo pero con algo de preocupación reflejada en sus ojos.

Seguramente esta cumpliendo con una vigorizante rutina de belleza para resplandecer aún más y que su llama de la juventud entre en materia-Dijo Gai-sensei con una pose bastante rídicula, pero que a Lee le pareció de lo más genial.

Gai-sensei

Lee

Gai-sensei

Lee-los dos están uno frente al otro abrazándose y con enormes cascadas cayéndoles de los ojos u

Cerca de ahí el prodigio de los Hyuga los miraba con desaprobación y con una gotita estilo anime...

pensamiento de Neji:

´´Que ridiculez, cuando crecerán´´

Gomen, gomen-llegó gritando la bella kunoichi de los ojos chocolate

No hay problema hermosa flor, comprendo que necesitas tiempo para estar tan resplandeciente como el hermoso sol del alba, empieza a calentar para iniciar esta maravillosa sesión de entrenamiento-dijo Gai-sensei mirando a la chica con su sonrisa colgate-Lee tu vienes conmigo.

Si Gai-sensei

Lee

Gai-sensei

Y ambos se toman de las manos y se van corriendo en medio de un hermoso campo de flores, tipo Fiona y Shrek, a excepción de que nadie les lanzaba rastrillos ni machetes, al tiempo de que corrían entonaban una hermosa canción:

Lee y Gai-sensei:

Te quiero yo y a tu a mi, somos una familia felis, con un fuerte abrazo (y se dan un abrazo destripa-personas) y un beso te diré (para tranquilidad de todos, les diré que no se dieron ningún beso) mi cariño es para tiii.

Neji: U.Uu

Ten-Ten: u

Empecemos con el entrenamiento Ten-Ten, ya te retrasaste bastante-dijo el rey del pais muy muy lejano (que traigo ahora con Shrek? u) de los cubitos de hielo el cual solamente tiene tres habitantes: Gaara, Sasuke y Neji XD

Gomen Neji-kun-se disculpó bastante apesumbrada la maestra de las armas, es que con el geniecito que se cargaba el prodigio de los Hyuga ese día, bueno, casi todos los dias, era para ponerse a temblar, Soy Gryffindor, soy Gryffindor, perdón, me salí de la historia otra vez nnu

Hmp- esto se puede traducir como: Por Kami Ten-Ten tanto tardas para hacerte uno simples chonguitos o menos platica y mas acción, o también vuelve a llegar tarde y Konoha perderá misteriosamente a una de sus mejores kunoichis, pero para los que detestan complicarse simplemente sería un : esta bien XD

Empezaron el entrenemiento con un combate cuerpo a cuerpo con poco uso de chakra, pero se estaban dando tan duro que al cabo de dos horas Ten-Ten estaba toda molida a golpes y sangrante, tanto que parecía un guiñapo humano y le iban a salir moretes hasta en la banda de Konoha.

Terminamos-Dijo Neji de manera cortante (como siempre habla el u)

Es muy pronto, aún no-dijo la maestra de las armas sacando una kunai, (tiene complejo de seiya XD)

Vamos Ten-Ten, no pudiste ganarme estando en tu 100, mucho menos así, hace mucho tiempo que dejaste de estar a mi nivel si es que alguna vez lo estuviste, en pocas palabras, eres débil-dijo cruelmente el cubito mayor resaltando las últimas dos palabras.

Continuará...

¿Qué le dirá Ten-Ten? ¿Lo molerá a golpes?

jaja vealo si continua, por favor dejenme sus coments, se aceptan insultos, activaciones de sharigan, bing bang atack, etc, etc, etc


	2. Dolor con color de luna

**Disclaimer:**

Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, uy si me pertenecieran que no haría jaja, solo lo resumo en que Neji ya estaría con Ten-Ten, Hinata con Naruto y Sakura con Sasuke, no hago esto con fines de lucro ni por ningun tipo de compensación económica, solo para agarrar cura un rato XD bueno sin más preámbulos ya mi historia, a propósito, siento actualizar hasta ahora, para la gente de los malos fics, dejen mis fics en paz, si escribo fatal como dicen no traten de ´áyudarme´´ simplemente no lean mis historias y ya, les ahorraría mucho dolor de cabeza y ustedes a mi, gracias, mi fic a continuación.

**Del capítulo anterior**

_Empezaron el entrenemiento con un combate cuerpo a cuerpo con poco uso de chakra, pero se estaban dando tan duro que al cabo de dos horas Ten-Ten estaba toda molida a golpes y sangrante, tanto que parecía un guiñapo humano y le iban a salir moretes hasta en la banda de Konoha._

_Terminamos-Dijo Neji de manera cortante (como siempre habla el u)_

_Es muy pronto, aún no-dijo la maestra de las armas sacando una kunai, (tiene complejo de seiya XD)_

_Vamos Ten-Ten, no pudiste ganarme estando en tu 100, mucho menos así, hace mucho tiempo que dejaste de estar a mi nivel si es que alguna vez lo estuviste, en pocas palabras, eres débil-dijo cruelmente el cubito mayor resaltando las últimas dos palabras._

**Capítulo II: Dolor con color de luna**

-Como puede ser posible que me digas esto precisamente tú que sabes que me esfuerzo enormemente en cada entrenamiento-dijo Ten-Ten con una mirada marcada de decepción, tristeza y melancolía.

-Hmp-fue la monosílabica respuesta dada por el genio de los Hyuga, lo cual desató la furia de Ten-Ten.

-Solo esa palabra te sabes Hyuga? no tienes idea de lo que representabas para mi, un hombre fuerte, inteligente y perseverante, pensé que por lo menos me tendrías un mínimo de respeto, no tienes idea cuanto me duele ver que no eres más que un maldito arrogante-gritó enfurecida la kunoichi de las armas desapareciendo inmediatamente y dejando al prodigio de los Hyuga pensando en lo que acababa de pasar.

_**Pensamientos de Neji**_

-Nunca me habría imaginado que Ten-Ten me hablaría de esa manera, por más molesta que estuviera nunca me había gritado, ni mucho menos hablarme por mi apellido, no creí que lo que le dije la lastimaría de esa forma, creo que será mejor que espere hasta que se le pase el coraje, mejor me voy a casa, quisa alcance a tener un poco de entrenamiento con Hiashi-sama.

Y así Neji se va saltando de tejado en tejado (no es que le tenga miedo a Ten-Ten, es solo precaución nn).

**Miéntras tanto en otro sitio de Konoha con la bella kunoichi de ojos chocolate...**

**-**Porque eres tan idiota Neji Hyuga, no tienes idea de cuanto te odio-gritó desesperada la maestra de las armas, pero después bajo la voz y las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos-no, la verdad no te odio, por más que me duela tu estúpida soberbia no te puedo odiar, el amor que te tengo es demasiado grande.

-Ten-Ten, bella flor, estas en casa?-se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta la voz de una de las bestias verdes de Konoha-abre bella flor, Tsunade-sama requiere al equipo GAI en su oficina, te imaginas bella flor? la Hokage en persona me pidió localizarte-dijo Lee una vez que Ten-Ten le abrió la puerta, solo esperaba que no se diera cuenta de que había llorado.

-Que gran honor Lee-dijo la kunoichi de las armas con una dulce sonrisa sabiendo lo emocionado que estaba su amigo-Neji y Gai-sensei ya están en camino?-preguntó Ten-Ten temiendo que tuvieran que ir a avisar también a el prodigio de los Hyuga, realmente le dolería verlo y más que a el no le importaran en absoluto sus sentimientos.

-No mi bella flor, Neji y Gai-sensei ya están en camino a la oficina de Tsunade sama-dijo Lee con una de sus sonrisas colgate-bueno vallamos porque no quiero llegar tarde.

-Si Lee-dijo aliviada Ten-Ten, saber que no tendría que ir a la casa de Neji realmente le agradaba.

Se fueron rapidamente entre árbol y árbol y para agrado de Lee y desagrado de Ten-Ten, Gai-sensei aún no había llegado y Neji ya estaba ahí.

-Que bueno que ya llegaron, Gai-sensei dijo que no tardaría que solo iría por unos papeles a su casa-dijo Neji mirando insistentemente a Ten-Ten pero siendo ignorado olímpicamente por la misma.

La kunoichi no se sentía precisamente cómoda, la insistente mirada de Neji ya la estaba hartando, primero la ignoraba todo el tiempo, le decía débil, que sabía que para la chica era como un tabú, y para rematar la hartaba con su indiferencia, ese chico no sabía lo que le dolía su frialdad.

Después de un cuarto de hora llegó Gai-sensei e inmediatamente los hicieron pasar al despacho de Tsunade-sama, donde una impaciente rubia los esperaba.

-Se puede saber porque demonios se tardaron tanto?-gritó la legendaria sannin bastante molesta-bueno ya no importa (enorme gota en la cabeza de Neji, Ten-Ten y Shizune que acababa de entrar)-están aqui para una misión muy importante que solo ustedes, el equipo de Maito Gai, pueden realizar, se trata de proteger a los hijos del feudal de la aldea de la hierba, los chicos tienen más o menos su edad así que no creo que sea tan díficil llevarse con ellos, la razón por la cual los jovenes príncipes necesitan protección es porque la joven Mitsuki (así se llama la princesa) era pretendida por un ninja de la aldea escondida en las nubes y ella lo despreció así que..

-Ahhh que feo es cuando el amor no es correspondido, Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaaaa-interrumpió Lee llorando a mares y haciendo que a la Hokage se le saltara una venita estilo Vegeta en la frente, miéntras era consolado por Gai-sensei (gotota de parte de Neji, Ten-Ten y Shizune)

-Silencioooooo-calló la Hokage con una visible perdida de paciencia-como les decía, el chico quedó bastante resentido con Mitsuki y desde entonces ha habido muchos altercados, bueno parten en una hora, vallan a prepararse, la misión estará terminada hasta que el señor feudal se sienta seguro, sean cuidadosos y representen bien a la honorable aldea de Konoha.

Hai-dijeron todos los ninjas ahí presentes con determinación y dicho esto salieron rumbo a sus casas a preparar las cosas para la misión acordando verse en una hora en la entrada de la aldea.

¿Qué pasará en la misión? ¿Ten-Ten perdonara a Neji? ¿Neji le pedirá perdón?

sorry no me maten jaja es que lo hice pequeñito a falta de tiempo pero el próximo prometo ampliarlo si les gusta

besos y gracias a:

**REVIEWS**

**LadySatanika:**

Gracias por el apoyo, espero que te guste la continuación, no te preocupes por la ortografía XD aunque la verdad yo si me las estoy viendo negras porque tengo que poner acentos y toda la onda manuales, así que si me equivoco a veces mil perdones.

**Eli-NejiTen:**

Gracias por el apoyo XD en el siguiente prometo meterle más humor y también que verás como Ten-Ten muele a golpes a Neji nn

**Haoshadow:**

Hola gracias por leer mi fic, más adelante veras como Ten-Ten lo muele a golpes XD

**FecksxNejiTen:**

Gracias por los consejos, si me hacían bastante falta, hay por favor si me dices si te parece si mejoré o algo jeje y si no te gusta a ti o algún otro lector porfa diganme sus opiniones son muy importantes para mi nn

**SAYONARA**


End file.
